Te cuento un secreto
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Estaba tranquilo aunque sus latidos dijeran lo contrario. Aunque You tuviera que fingir delante de los demás ¿por qué delante de él no lo hizo? debía ser porque son mejores amigos, pero de esos que, de vez en cuando, tienen secretos; secretos que Yoru sería capaz de contarle si tan sólo no pasara todo aquello.


-¡You! -Un portazo seco hizo que los ojos de Yoru se cerraran con un poco de miedo, apretando sus puños mientras bajaba su cabeza, con sus nervios crispados.

You había regresado a la residencia de Procellarum de manera brusca, ignorando sus llamadas de atención e incluso a los menores, pasando completamente de todo, dejando tensión en el ambiente.

Era de noche, las estrellas estaban firmes y brillantes en el amplio firmamento nocturno, la luna se colaba entre las cortinas y le producía una sensación de confort al de cabellos obscuros, mas parecía que al pelirrojo ni siquiera tal bella noche podría alegrarle.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Tendré que ir a verle?" dudaba el de ojos azulados, temiendo que You estuviera aislado por mucho tiempo, ya que era inusual el que no estuvieran juntos a esa hora de la noche.

El nacido en septiembre se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, y se deprimió un poco, bajando la comisura de sus labios sintiéndose algo ingenuo.

Claro que no estaban juntos, son mejores amigos.

Todos los miembros de Procellarum notaron esa actitud inusual en You y esa noche, a las diez, los mismos de ese grupo, exceptuando You, se reunieron para hablar sobre la situación del de ojos violeta, que les incomodaba por ser tan lejano a ellos y no poder comprender a una de las personas que parecía ser de las más simples del mundo.

-Opino que Yoru debe ir a hablar con él. -Habló Rui, mientras el cuerpo del mencionado se tensaba alzando su mirada con pánico. Él no sabía qué hacer en esa situación así que...

-Opino igual, Yoru es su mejor amigo así que, te lo encargamos~. -Comentó Shun con la comisura de sus labios amplias, en una sonrisa prometedora.

Yoru suspiró, sintiéndose un poco tonto, un poco débil, un poco obvio.

La noche era el mejor momento para el alma, donde podía descansar tranquilo, donde You encontraría paz, entonces... ¿Por qué decidió mimarle, a pesar de no entender la situación?

-You... -Para cuando se percató, estaba tocando sutilmente su puerta, con su oído apoyado en la misma, tratando de escuchar el interior, para sólo oír cómo se movían dentro y se daban la vuelta.

You estaba acostado, quizá cubierto con una sábana hasta la cabeza, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaba realmente triste.

-¿Puedo pasar? -Preguntó nuevamente, dejando sonar en su voz un poco de ruego e inseguridad, sabiendo que su amigo era débil ante esa situación aún si estaba triste.

-Pasa... -Su voz pastosa delató que estaba agotado; You no era de llorar ya que su "perfil" ante los ojos de Yoru se desplomaría, o eso solía decirle el pelirrojo, a sabiendas de que el joven de cabellos castaños solía decirle que es malo guardarse las cosas.

Entró, pasando saliva por su garganta de manera pesada, con el estómago anudado y la cabeza liando, por si fuera poco. Realmente estaba solo en casa con You, puesto que los demás le habían dicho que era "su oportunidad".

¿Oportunidad? ¿De qué? ¿Con su mejor amigo, deprimido? No, él podía tener cierta curiosidad hacia el de cabellos carmín, pero no pasaba de aquello.

-You, no bajaste a cenar. -Mencionó entrando al cuarto, ya cansado de llamar, perdido, desorientado y quizás un poco avergonzado.

-Cállate. -Respondió el de cabellos rojizos con unas hebras de cabello sobresaliendo de la sábana, con su pie izquierdo colgando contra la gravedad, y como supuso, cubierto por la tapa blanca hasta la cabeza, cobijando la misma con la amplia almohada color crema.

Sí, estaba muy triste. Yoru suspiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tomando un poco de aire y coraje para enfrentar al muchacho, y con las manos afirmando fuertemente la bandeja, cosa de que la comida no se cayera por su torpeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Cuestionó con un tono dulce, llegando al escritorio con sumo cuidado, dejando ahí los onigiri, y yendo a la cama de You, que se apartó de ahí antes de que tomara asiento, cediéndole un espacio, como si hubiera previsto en sus acciones.

Yoru tomó asiento en la amplia cama, en el borde, viendo como su amigo le daba la espalda, sacándole una carcajada.

Vamos, que al menos se había movido por voluntad propia y reaccionado ante Yoru.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? -Indagó, sintiendo la mano de You pasar por su cintura, y hundir su rostro en lo que era su espalda baja ya curvada por tan repentina acción.

-Yui... ¿la recuerdas? -You levantó la mirada algo extrañado, tal vez porque Yoru se tensó y su espalda transmitió eso, o sólo era que You podía leerle bien. Muy bien.

-Sí... ¿Qué ocurrió con Yui-san? -Suspiró, frustrándose y sabiendo a donde llevaba eso.

-Pues me rechazó. No es para dramatizar, pero por ahora quiero quedarme solo. -Se escuchó levemente el remover de su cuerpo-, O en lo posible, quedarme sólo contigo. -Eso provocó escalofríos en el cuerpo de Yoru, que rápidamente se levantó, sintiendo su pulso desbaratado, altamente veloz, y con sus mejillas encendidas, pareciendo dos manzanas con caramelo.

-Ah~. -Yoru llevó sus manos a su rostro, sintiendo arder este, y suspiró, cogiendo a You de la mano, obligándolo a levantarse y guiándolo hacia el frente, al pequeño sofá que estaba frente a la cama del de cabellos rojizos, sonriendo ampliamente mientras su corazón retumbaba con una fuerza bestial, mientras sus comisuras alzadas y sus ojos brillantes delataban más que las mismas palabras que no era capaz de decir, y soltando pequeñas carcajadas por el intento vano, casi nulo, de You por separarse de su persona, porque sabía que no era así.

You adoraba estar con él y eso era algo en lo que confiaba.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -Se quejó el pelirrojo antes de ser tumbado sobre el sofá y mirar perplejo la expresión agraciada de su compañero de cabellos más obscuros.

Siguió con la mirada a Yoru, este sentía como los ojos de su compañero le seguían expectantes, paso por paso guiados con gracia sobre su silueta, y se sentó en el sillón, justo en el espacio que quedaba sobre la cabeza de You.

-Quiero que charlemos. -Sonrió sincero, aprovechando de poner en práctica todo lo que, por su cuenta, había aprendido tras haber fallado en sus dos confesiones anteriores.

-Bueno, charlemos. -Exhaló el de orbes violetas, sonriendo de vuelta, brindándole seguridad a Yoru.

Con él... seguía siendo el mismo, pese a estar desanimado.

-¿Sabes? es difícil creer que fuera hay más personas sufriendo lo que tú, ¿no crees? -Le preguntó, acercándose un poco, fijando su mirada en uno de los mechones alocados que caían sobre el rostro de You, que cubrían su ojo, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo enrolló en su oreja, sonriendo como si no pudiera más, con una sensación burbujeante en el estómago, con un bloqueo en la garganta causado por esa emoción que le volcaba el mismo, y que alteraba su cerebro hasta volverlo alguien impulsivo y carente de pensamiento temporalmente.

-Sí. -You bajó la mirada con una mueca de resignación, una sonrisa, sus manos entrelazadas las unas a las otras y dejando a Yoru acomodar aquel rebelde cabello que estaba creando complicidad entre ambos-, afuera hay todo un universo... -Suspiró, mientras el viento silbaba y mecía con calma las cortinas, dejando colar a la luz de la luna que pegaba de lleno en el rostro de Yoru, que no entendía por qué sonreía tanto, si debía estar ayudando a su mejor amigo a sonreír, pero sólo lo hacía él.

Quizás era que la actitud de You estaba intacta incluso triste, y como él es su mejor amigo, sabe que no sería capaz de mentirle-, pero... ¿crees que alguien haya sentido la misma magnitud de dolor? -Cuestionó, apoyando su codo en la rodilla, y posando su rostro en la palma de su mano.

-Sí... esto le pasa a todo el mundo, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. -Los ojos de Yoru se cerraron, y sus rasgos asiáticos quedaron marcados; sintió un impulso leve, ese de acariciar el cabello de su compañero, ese que obedeció y con el que sus manos se movieron lentamente por los cabellos del de ojos violeta, en un estado de paz, en una tranquilidad cosquilleante.

También sentía un miedo que le dejaba sin aliento cada vez que respiraba, con un temor punzante en lo que tenía claro, era el sitio donde palpitaba su corazón y un dolor tronador en su pecho; sus ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar su ritmo cardíaco; quería estar tranquilo, no ser obvio, quería saber si había salida de aquella sensación de inseguridad como lo era el amor, si había una forma de huir, después de revelar lo que tanto le atemorizaba.

No sabía si fue o no su culpa, pero You cogió su mano y lo empujó hacia sí mismo, atrapándolo en un cálido abrazo, hundiendo su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Yoru; este pasó sus manos por su sien y pegó el cuerpo de You hacia él un poco más en una atmósfera comprometedora, ensordecedora de sentimientos bastantes obvios como para pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó You palmeando sus cabellos con suavidad, mientras sentía la respiración calma de su compañero en un "inhalo, exhalo" sabiendo que aquello le tranquilizaba.

-¡Ya sé! -Exclamó Yoru rompiendo un poco el ambiente mágico que había-, Recuéstate en mis piernas. -Mencionó casualmente, mientras You alzaba una ceja en cuestión.

-Ey, tú haz eso, yo no soy una chica. -Se quejó el pelirrojo, haciendo sonrojar al de orbes azuladas, apartando la mirada un poco.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Es que te quiero tanto que había olvidado eso. -Dijo como si nada, cubriendo su pequeña sonrisa nerviosa con su mano, tratando de evitar que sus comisuras se alzaran más y le delataran.

You se quedó mirándole fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, para luego largarse a reír en una sonora carcajada mientras Yoru le seguía y el pelirrojo accedía a su petición.

El nacido en agosto se posó boca arriba, mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban, reían, se divertían en un mundo que estaba siendo creado sólo para ellos.

Yoru sintió como su mano fue guiada al pecho de su compañero, y la instaló ahí, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba en un movimiento tranquilo, como si supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

No era necesario pedirle un silencio para dos, pues ya lo tenía al alcance de su mano con facilidad; no es que eso le arrebatase la masculinidad a You, incluso él le decía que era bueno tener a alguien con quien puedes estar relajado, en un aura que sólo las parejas conseguirían.

Eso provocaba que Yoru se deprimiera un poco, y acariciaba los cabellos ajenos en busca de calma.

"Si tan sólo pudieras darme tu corazón... y tu amor incondicional, creo que la desilusión estaría sobrando" pensó, mientras sus dedos se enlazaban con el rojo cabello de su mejor amigo, que parecía dormido y relajado.

Al menos la desilusión la consolaba con estos momentos, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más estaría conforme con ese pequeño gesto; eventualmente querría más y más, terminaría pidiendo un lado en su sofá, lo reclamaría como suyo mientras ambos se reían como siempre, y entonces la culpa le consumía fuertemente.

"Si yo tuviera un lugar un poco más importante en tu vida, You, te pintaría la vida de un color totalmente diferente al que hayas probado alguna vez" sonrió viendo a su amigo descansar, y se puso de pie con cuidado, quitando las arrugas de su pantalón y se asomó a la ventana.

Lo que You necesitaba en ese momento era ser consolado por un desamor, no tener vivencias amorosa. Y eso deprimía un poco a Yoru.

Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana cuando no se conformó con la luna de madrugada, y se sintió más tranquilo cuando vio al satélite en lo alto, con gran esplendor. La luna le recordaba mucho a sí mismo y la leyenda de la luna y el sol enamorados mutuamente y con un amor imposible.

Sí, era imposible. Suspiró con una sonrisa vencida, conformista, con mil y un pensamientos en la cabeza, con uno marcando en especial.

"¿Y si te contara un secreto, You?" rió un poco, dudando de si realmente era un secreto o no.

Sonrió apoyándose en el marco, suspirando y dejando escapar sus temores en cada exhalación, en cada pensamiento hacia You, en cada oportunidad; si seguía suspirando tanto, era obvio que le descubrirían, así que no se sorprendía de que sus compañeros de grupo se hubiesen enterado de sus sentimientos.

Escuchó al pelirrojo removerse un poco, y suspiró para verle, encontrándolo allí, acostado aún, pero con sus ojos abiertos, observándolo expectante, analizando cada facción, o eso sentía el de orbes azules.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó You viendo que su compañero se había acercado, tal vez demasiado, a su rostro, y sintiendo como su amigo comenzaba a acariciar su pelo, sintiéndose adormilado.

-Realmente no pasa nada, gracias a ti me he puesto a pensar en cosas realmente incómodas, es sólo eso. -Dijo, jugando con el cabello del contrario, con el dedo índice recogiendo en rulos aquel mechón rebelde que era tan llamativo.

-¿Cómo qué cosas? -Cuestionó You, dejando ser feliz a Yoru.

-Como por ejemplo, en la soledad. Hay tantas personas en la calle, en sus casas, rodeadas de tantas personas, pero al final están solas. -Yoru miró a los ojos de su compañero, con cierto temor en sus ojos-, Y bueno, necesitan trabajar, necesitan respirar, necesitan vivir, y así queman sus solitarias vidas esperando la muerte. Y creo que soy parte de esas personas. -Agregó tímido, con un poco de miedo calando profundo, y que al parecer, le llegaba a You.

-Realmente el triste soy yo, no olvides eso. Aunque a tu lado lo olvido. -Mencionó el pelirrojo, tomando con sus manos, ambas mejillas del otro, pasando sus pulgares de manera circular sobre ellas, acariciándolas con cariño, palpando el calor que el sonrojo de Yoru le radiaba-, ¿A qué le temes tanto? -Le preguntó, viendo como el de cabellos obscuros cerraba sus ojos.

Yoru se apartó de su agarre, entonces, el de orbes violeta se levantó, quedando ambos sentados en aquel sofá, con un aire de complicidad, y una extraña atmósfera flotando en el aire.

-Es un miedo estúpido, que seguro comprendes después de que fuiste rechazado por Yui-san. -Yoru suspiró, sabiendo que si seguía hablando, quizás terminaría por contar el verdadero secreto.

-¿El de perder a quien importa? -Cuestionó el muchacho con una sonrisa, que fue borrada poco a poco cuando Yoru, con cariño, posó sus frías palmas en las tibias mejillas del pelirrojo.

-Creo que pensamos diferente hoy. Me refería al miedo de la duda. -Yoru cerró sus ojos ante eso y sonrió un poco de lado, una vez que los abrió-, ¿Se puede tocar la ilusión con los dedos? es lo que siempre... me he preguntado. -You entonces, sonrió, realmente había olvidado el por qué estaba tan triste, ahora sólo pensaba en Yoru, parecía que nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

-Pues tú... -You apartó las manos del de ojos azules, para sonreír ampliamente-, Eres mi ilusión. -Quizás aquello se podía malinterpretar, pero Yoru no era tan idiota para eso-, y mira. -Tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con paciencia, a ver si así podía quitarle los temores a su mejor amigo, que no gustaba hablar de sentimientos, aunque aquello era por ser chicos-, Te estoy tocando. -Sus manos pararon dulcemente en sus mofletes hinchados en un puchero de vergüenza, mientras sus dedos acariciaban dulcemente aquel rostro, delineando condescendiente el contorno de este, trazando comprensivamente la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo escalofríos, una descarga eléctrica descender por su columna vertebral, un calor al que se podría acostumbrar en su pecho, y un nudo de emociones enredándose más en su estómago.

¿Por qué sentía todo eso al acariciar el rostro de Yoru?

Seguían sentados, aunque el de cabellos obscuros llevaba sus ojos cerrados, como de costumbre, ya que parecía el único que había ido a sentir algo así, algo que calmaba, al cuarto.

El corazón de Yoru palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho, sentía que estaba en su boca, que en cualquier momento se saldría de su cuerpo si seguía sintiendo todas esas cosas.

Se quedaron largo rato así, entre la calidez de You y la calma de Yoru que les relajaba, les daba paz, les hacía sentir comprendidos.

-Me gustaría... -Se escapó de los labios de Yoru-, lograr pintar tu vida de colores y alegrías, al final, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no? -Sonrió ladino, con sus ojos sin su brillo usual y de eso se percató You.

-Pues siempre lo has hecho. No sé qué te hace pensar lo contrario. -Murmuró tiernamente, quizá viendo algo extraño en el comportamiento de su amigo, queriendo consolarlo sin saber cómo.

Aquella tranquilidad se rompió por una vibra de nervios por parte de Yoru, que alterado apartó las manos del de ojos carmesíes.

-¿Has escuchado la leyenda del sol y la luna? -Cuestionó el muchacho, levantándose un poco veloz, como ansioso, listo para marcharse.

-Sí, es muy clásico para representar los amores imposibles. Además, mi nombre lleva el kanji de sol, no es extraño que lo sepa. -El alba se podía apreciar por la ventana, y la mirada de Yoru, convincente, daba curiosidad.

-Bueno, ya debo irme, espero que no estés triste... -Algo en el pecho del pelirrojo se contrajo en ese momento, quería detenerle, preguntarle por qué de pronto todo parecía desmoronarse, y por qué Yoru estaba nervioso.

-Si tú eres sol, yo seré la luna, puesto que soy noche. -Mientras decía eso, estaba de espaldas al pelirrojo, nervioso como nunca, con su rostro quemando-, y eventualmente, ambos nos encontraremos en el amanecer algún día, ¿no? -Yoru entonces, tomó por sorpresa a You, acercándose veloz, alzándose de puntas frente al rostro de su amigo, y poniendo sus temblorosos labios en los fríos del de cabellos carmín.

El roce fue breve, pero vívido, natural, suave; ese beso era la vida puesta a prueba para Yoru.

Los labios del de ojos azules temblaban, y se sentían ásperos para You, o eso alcanzó a palpar; Yoru sentía tibio el inferior.

Los ojos de You estaban abiertos de pura sorpresa, mientras que los de Yoru estaban cerrados, por felicidad, tratando de hallar calma.

Una ráfaga de viento refrescó al pelirrojo, mientras que Yoru sentía su corazón estrujado, dolía un montón, y aquello no le agradaba.

El cuello del de cabellos obscuros se hallaba ruborizado, eso pudo ver You, así como sus mejillas y orejas; se impresionaba de que aquel contacto pudiera mostrar tantas reacciones diferentes.

El de orbes azules, entre tanto, con sus ojos cerrados, podía ver cientos de figuras coloridas, explosiones y fuegos artificiales que quizás demostraban sus emociones internas estallando en ese momento.

Fue un momento, un momento en el que todo quedó atrás, por lo que cuando terminó, Yoru se fue rápidamente a la puerta y antes de salir, miró al muchacho que se quedó allí, sentado, absorto, procesando todo.

-Que este beso sea nuestro primer amanecer. -Salió del cuarto, con su corazón latiendo deprisa, con sus emociones en la cúspide del aguante, y con una maraña de sensaciones que solo confirmaban sus sentimientos.

You salió de su trance, para ir a buscar a su compañero, y se levantó ruidosamente haciendo crujir la vieja madera, abriendo la puerta, encontrando el pasillo vacío, y escuchando el silbido del viento que salía de su habitación.

-Yoru... -Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

No fue hasta escuchar la puerta del cuarto de You, cerrarse, que los nervios de Yoru comenzaron a consumirle.

-Al final You... -Suspiró Yoru, al otro lado del pasillo, donde nadie podría verle, con su corazón latiendo veloz, y su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente-, no pude contarte el secreto con palabras, y ni siquiera sé si mis acciones pudieron decirlo.

Porque aunque hubiera querido hacerlo diferente, seguía siendo la noche enamorado del sol.


End file.
